1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device including a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multimedia services are increasingly used in a portable electronic device, demand for information to be processed and displayed by the portable electronic device also increases. Hence, a portable electronic device including a touch screen capable of expanding a display size by improving space occupancy draws more attention.
The electronic device conducts an operation corresponding to touch information detected through the touch screen. When using a structured electronic document such as webpage, the electronic device may control to conduct a touch event corresponding to the touch information in the electronic document. For example, the electronic device can control to execute the touch event corresponding to the touch information only in some contents of the electronic document. Accordingly, a touch processor of the electronic device determines using an electronic document processor whether the touch information is a touch event of an application program or a touch event of the electronic document.
As discussed above, when using the electronic document, the electronic device needs to determine whether the touch information detected through the touch screen corresponds to the touch event of the electronic document. Disadvantageously, when the electronic device determines whether to conduct the touch event of the electronic document after the touch information is detected, a delay is caused until the touch event corresponding to the touch information is performed.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for improving touch response in an electronic device including a touch screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.